Común acuerdo
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Ella no quería casarse, no ahora y no con él, no esperaba que la propuesta de su futuro esposo le resultara tan conveniente, menos aún, después de la despedida de soltera que había tenido. ADVERTENCIA: ONE SHOT! Personalidades de Road to Ninja


Los personajes pertenecen a Kishidrogas... perdón Kishimoto yo sólo me hice esto porque se me hizo entretenido

Parejas crack, y ocurrencias mías espero que les gusten

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y presa del pánico la primera pregunta en su cabeza ¿qué hora era? La sensación de esos brazos sujetarla firme por la cadera en cuanto ella intentó levantarse le hicieron no sólo notar que no estaba sola, si no también recordar lo que había hecho apenas hace unas horas con ese chico.

Un beso en su nuca le hizo estremecer toda la columna vertebral y pudo sentir la excitación recorrer su cuerpo de nueva cuenta y alojarse en su bajo vientre, tal vez, y sólo tal vez pudieran hacerlo otra vez antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, de todas formas sólo había que bajar unos pisos en el elevador ya que en cuanto entraron a ese hotel se dio cuenta de que era el mismo dónde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Un par de horas más tarde se despidió del chico con el que había pasado esa increíble noche, le había dicho que se verían de nuevo pero era una total mentira, después de todo en un par de horas ella estaría casada con un hombre que ni toleraba y mucho menos amaba.

Hinata odió su suerte por un momento, no sólo por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino porque justo veía a alguien conocido acercarse por el pasillo que ella estaba usando para escapar.

– Hinata-chan – Ino la llamó y no pudo más que quedarse ahí estática. – Dios, que bueno que estás bien, anoche en el club te perdimos de vista y me imaginé lo peor, no me atreví a llamar a tu casa porque pensé que… – la escuchaba balbucear un montón de cosas que no le interesaban, no quería saber las limitaciones de una mujer próxima a casarse, en especial cuando ella no quería hacerlo, no todavía y no con él.

– Bueno vamos ya o se hará tarde – Ino le dijo tomándola del brazo suavemente para llevarla hasta la habitación donde tendría que arreglarse.

Recordaba cómo había sido la noche anterior mientras su rubia amiga le aplicaba el maquillaje, se preguntó por un momento si debía contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior descartando la idea al instante, si le contaba seguramente su amiga enrojecería, se desmayaría y una vez despierta le reprendería por faltarle a su prometido la noche antes de la boda. Mejor se quedaba con su secreto.

Sakura ingresó a la habitación vestido en mano, tenía una sonrisa triunfal, seguramente regodeándose de que ahora que Hinata se casaría, tendría el camino libre con Menma.

Por un momento la Hyuga se sintió molesta pero luego recordó el desplante que el rubio le hizo la tarde anterior y la causa de que terminara en aquel antro y sinceramente, se compadeció de ella, le deseaba suerte con ese témpano de hielo, además, estaba segura de que el chico con el que había pasado la noche anterior había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, ardiente y apasionado, por un momento deseó que no fuera sólo sexo casual, no era su intención dejar de ser virgen justo unas horas antes de la boda, por lo menos no si el hombre en cuestión no era Menma, pero simplemente no había podido resistirse.

Su padre había dado su mano en matrimonio a cambio de un contrato, así que no le quedaba de otra en este momento más que casarse.

Se mordió el labio con frustración antes de que un toque simple en la puerta sacara a las chicas de su cuchicheo y a ella de su ensimismamiento – Adelante – fue ella misma quien habló.

Esa visita no se la esperaba, incluso esperaba más la visita de su padre – ¿Que necesitas? ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda? – le dijo cortante, si por ella fuera no lo vería ni en el altar.

– Chicas ¿podrían darme un momento a solas con mi futura esposa? – Habló el chico, con una sonrisa de modelo, esa de playboy que usaba para todas sus conquistas.

Hinata lo observaba por el reflejo en el espejo, podría jurar que por un momento había visto una pizca de tristeza en su mirada.

– Claro que si Sasuke – fue la pelirrosa la que habló para después halar a Ino, prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

El Uchiha las siguió de reojo conectando su mirada por un momento con unos ojos azules.

Hinata no perdió detalle de aquello, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba enamorado del idiota de Sasuke pero no sé esperó ni por un minuto que el mujeriego ese, le correspondiera a alguien por primera vez en su mísera vida.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la hizo centrarse un momento en lo que pasaba, se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de su prometido y hacer que dejara de mirar la puerta por donde se habían ido las chicas.

– Acabemos con esto, ¿qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? – habló con su tono agresivo de siempre.

– Sólo vine a dejar claro que me siento igual de obligado que tú con esta boda y quería proponerte un trato que nos conviene a ambos – habló con su tono seguro, el porte de negocios de toda su familia.

– Veamos qué tan bueno es ese acuerdo, te escucho – dijo recargándose en el tocador cruzando los brazos.

– Te juro que tengo tantas ganas de casarme como tú y, por lo menos yo, no pienso dejar mi estilo de vida ni aun casándome contigo así que te propongo algo, tenemos que ganar la confianza de nuestros padres para que se retiren lo antes posible, una vez nos hayan cedido los derechos sobre las empresas, firmaremos un nuevo contrato junto con nuestro divorcio – Habló cruzándose de brazos

– Entonces todo este tiempo que me estuviste persiguiendo, tuve razón y sólo me querías en tu cama – Comentó alzando una ceja – Si puedo deshacer este estúpido matrimonio, cuenta conmigo pero ¿cómo podré estar segura de que cumplirás tu palabra en cuanto tengas los derechos de la empresa?

– Mañana temprano Itachi nos entregará un contrato, que nos compromete a ambos a firmar el divorcio una vez que nuestros padres se retiren, puedes leerlo, hacerle cambios si te place, lo único que buscamos es el mutuo beneficio – contestó, su hermano estaba en desacuerdo con el asunto de la boda al igual que él, había sido quien le dio la idea del divorcio.

– Supongo que está bien entonces, ahora largo que tengo que terminar de arreglarme y no sabes cuantos kilos de maquillaje se necesitan para que la novia pueda aparentar felicidad con este asunto – ella se volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo sin darse cuenta de que en lugar de irse, su futuro esposo se había acercado. No lo supo hasta que escuchó su voz muy, muy cerca.

– Una cosa más, ni creas que te libras de la noche de bodas, habrá que consumar el matrimonio – Dijo a modo de advertencia y mordió suavemente su lóbulo antes de alejarse.

Hinata no se podía mentir, se había excitado levemente con aquella acción y por un momento, uno muy breve, se preguntó si estar con su futuro esposo se sentiría aunque sea la mitad de bien, de lo que fue estar con él pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

…

El camino hacia el altar se le hizo eterno y a la vez no quería llegar, a pesar de la propuesta del azabache, no estaría segura de que lo fuera a cumplir hasta no tener el contrato frente a ella.

De su lado estaban sus damas, su pequeña hermana Hanabi, luego su mejor amiga Ino que le sonreía de forma que no se veía reflejada en sus ojos, la hacía sentirse la peor persona casarse con el chico al que su amiga amaba y luego estaba Sakura que no borraba aquella sonrisa triunfal de su cara, pero a Hinata parecía habérsele pasado ya el enamoramiento por Menma Namikaze así que ya no le daba mucha importancia.

Fue a medio camino por ese pasillo decorado con una alfombra y pétalos de rosa que lo vio, Itachi a un lado de Sasuke era el padrino principal, luego Menma, el mejor amigo de Sasuke y la persona que ella juraba amar hasta ayer, ahora sólo sentía algo de indiferencia. Y luego estaba él, alto, su porte de chico malo se veía aún con el traje completamente arreglado, pelirrojo, el tatuaje en la frente, ese que había llamado su atención la noche anterior. El chico con el que se había acostado en su "despedida de soltera" era uno de los padrinos se Sasuke.

No supo si alegrarse por verle de nuevo, rogar a todos los dioses que no dijera nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior o salir huyendo, la última estaba descartada pero de todos modos le cruzó por la mente, cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el chico le sonrió de la misma forma que la noche anterior perdió todo hilo de sus pensamientos, no supo en qué momento llegó al altar.

Dejó de mirarle tratando de conservar las apariencias y continuar con ese teatro, sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada del chico aún sobre ella.

…

Todo había terminado, nadie tuvo objeción, las lágrimas de sus damas significaban algo diferente en cada caso, todo se había hecho en el mismo hotel para evitar contratiempos y traslados así que ahora se encontraban en la recepción de la boda, ella obligada por las costumbres, su padre y su ahora esposo, se acercó a saludar a los invitados y fue ahí cuando se lo presentaron – Sabaku no Gaara – había dicho Sasuke.

– Hinata Hyuga… bueno, Uchiha – corrigió con molestia mal disimulada en la voz, a lo que Sasuke hizo una mueca y el pelirrojo sonrió de nueva cuenta.

El vals de los novios fue simple y elegante, improvisado en toda la extensión, el compromiso se anunció hacía una semana, misma que Hinata había estado evitando a su prometido más que antes.

Tras bailar con su padre sintió un alivio bailar con su pervertido primo, aunque no pasó mucho para que una voz le erizara la piel mientras solicitaba amablemente bailar con ella.

Una mano unida a la del chico, la otra de él se deslizó suavemente por su cintura, sobre su piel por el vestido de espalda descubierta haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo en un instante, ¿por qué las caricias de Gaara le provocaban aquello?

– No imaginaba que tu fueras la prometida – murmuró con voz suave sólo para ella – pensaba que Sasuke se casaba porque había embarazado a una chica pero me di cuenta anoche de que no es tu caso

– Deberías saber del poder de un contrato – respondió ella con la misma voz queda conteniendo con su orgullo de Hyuga la excitación que él le provocaba, ahora odiaba ese timbre de voz capaz de hacerle flaquear las rodillas y sólo después de una noche.

– No pareces muy contenta, cuando quieras llámame, tal vez pueda hacerte olvidar tus obligaciones por un momento – murmuró y la giró suave dejándola llegar a los brazos de Sasuke durante el baile mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía a la barra.

Eso le sonaba a una propuesta demasiado atractiva, y si su marido se iba a seguir divirtiendo con colegialas y cuanta mujer le dijera que sí, ella bien podría tener un par de amantes, aunque por ahora sólo tenía uno en mente, que no parecía tener inconveniente en serlo.

* * *

.

.

.

Mil millones de gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva ocurrencia mía

XOXO


End file.
